Maldita
by Assiral
Summary: A vida de Sasuke e Sakura casados estava no início. Nova vida, novas descobertas... E uma que Sasuke não poderia imaginar, é que se sentiria tão... "necessitado" por Sakura. O conflito interno de um marido, que só quer amar sua esposa.


Maldita

..

..

..

 _Quem diria que Sasuke se sentiria tão atraído por Sakura_

 _.._

 _.._

 _Naruto não me pertence, mas a Masashi Kishimoto, que apesar de eu ter entendido a brincadeira, ainda acho que podia ter desenhado um beijo_ __

 _a fanart da capa também não me pertence_ _  
_ _créditos ao autor(a)_

...

Eu já havia chegado em casa a horas de uma missão de três dias, tomado um bom banho, eu fiz questão de fazer a barba que já havia se formado, usei todos os produtos que Sakura havia comprado para mim, afinal ela dizia que me deixava ainda mais desejável.

Quando saí, vesti minha melhor cueca box, e um short relativamente largo, além de uma blusa escura com o símbolo do meu clã.

Fui até a cozinha e comi algo bem leve, o suficiente para me sustentar, mas também não atrapalhar em caso de muita movimentação.

E nada de Sakura chegar.

É difícil para mim admitir isso, mas eu sentia muita falta dela, do corpo dela.

Eu custo a admitir que sexo se tornou algo que domina meus pensamentos. Eu nunca havia pensado muito no assunto quando era mais jovem, mesmo encontrando tantas mulheres em minhas andanças, nunca foi algo que me atraiu, por assim dizer. Mesmo por que, eu sempre só tive uma que me causava sentimentos conflitantes, e por mais que eu tentasse não pensar nela, e tentasse a afastar, ela sempre voltava com seus profundos olhos verdes cheios de amor me desconcertando.

Ah, Sakura, sua irritante.

Depois que me entreguei aos meus sentimentos e a aceitei como esposa foi que tudo desandou. Eu descobri sentimentos e sensações que aqueles pares de pernas abertas poderiam causar em mim.

Nunca imaginei que seria tão refém de Sakura.

Me sinto meio animalesco e irracional. Mas, não sou um pervertido como o Kakashi, ou aquele mestre do Naruto que escrevia aqueles livros eróticos, por que eu sei que o meu desejo é todo direcionado a minha esposa. Que estava atrasada a três horas.

Liguei a televisão, e fiquei saltando entre canais, até que finalmente ela chegou.

\- Sasuke-kun, você já chegou.

Ela abriu um sorriso e veio até mim. Já podia imaginar ela me beijando e arrancando aquele jaleco. Mas ela só me beijou e se afastou, e continuou andando até o banheiro.

\- Nossa, hoje me esgotaram no hospital. Um grupo de ninjas sofreu uma emboscada de uma quadrilha e chegaram vários feridos, sorte que ninguém morreu.

Eu me levantei, e fui até ela, sabia que ela queria falar, apesar de eu não.

\- E eu já estava cansada, por que foi um grupo de alunos da academia para aprender ninjutsu comigo. Eles fazem questão de que seja eu, já que sou a melhor. – ela fechou o punho na frente do corpo – mas com essa rotina, estou morta de cansaço e dolorida.

Droga.

"Cansada" tornou-se a palavra que eu mais odeio, depois que me casei.

Preciso fazer algo, para que ela não me deixe essa noite. Será que ela não sente minha falta?

\- Por que não toma um banho quente e relaxante? – eu disse na esperança dela me convidar para entrar. Também não ia pedir, tenho meu orgulho.

\- Sim, eu vou sim.

Ela já havia tirado o jaleco e os brincos, e agora tirava a blusa e a saia, o que já me deixou em chamas, observando. Me prontifiquei, desabotoando o sutiã vermelho, enquanto depositava um beijo na base do pescoço, ela se virou e olhou para mim.

\- Sasuke-kun, eu estou morrendo de fome. Você poderia ver o que tem na geladeira, enquanto eu tomo banho?

Merda.

\- Claro.

Respondi e fui para a cozinha, pelo menos poderia encontrar algo leve para ela também. Encontrei uma salada, e só adicionei um tomate picado, para dor um gosto ainda melhor.

Sakura saiu do banho e já apareceu vestida com um pijama rosa de bichinhos, relativamente curto. Apesar de não ser aquelas camisolas sexys que ela costumava me esperar, ainda eram sexys deixando as pernas de fora.

Minhas chances só diminuíam.

Ela comia e tagarelava, e eu a escutava, e de vez em quando respondia. Eu sentia falta disso também, a minha quietude combinada com a vivacidade dela.

Quando ela terminou, fizemos toda a rotina de antes de dormir, até que enfim nos deitaríamos, e quem sabe ela finalmente resolvesse me dar atenção.

Sakura se espreguiçou, e deitou-se e eu a segui. E então ela finalmente veio até mim me dando um beijo profundo e apaixonado, e eu correspondi. Sentia falta demais dela, dos beijos e de ter ela.

Quando finalizamos o beijo em busca de fôlego, ela selou nossos lábios novamente, em um beijio mais singelo.

\- Boa noite, Sasuke-kun. Que bom que está de volta. – ela botou a mão no próprio ombro e girou o pescoço. – eu vou dormir, por que estou moída.

E se deitou, virando de lado.

Ela simplesmente se deitou.

Como essa maldita mulher poderia fazer isso comigo? Me dar um beijo desses, me seduzir com pijamas curtos, mesmo cheio de coelhinhos sorridentes, e me deixa assim?

Não é possível que ela não sentisse minha falta?

Ela vivia atrás de mim, e agora me deixa assim.

Que droga.

Se ela não quer, eu não vou insistir.

Ou eu deveria? Não, não deveria. Tenho meu orgulho.

Mas e se ela só não se ligou ainda. Sakura é inteligente, mas de vez em quando parece estar no mundo da lua, e o fato de estar cansada, limitou suas opções.

Eu não vou correr atrás dela, mas talvez um incentivo, a faça pensar melhor.

Levantei e sentei-me na cama, e comecei a massagear o ombro dela. Ela gemeu de leve.

\- Que marido atencioso! Nossa, Sasuke-kun, era tudo o que eu precisava.

As coisas estavam melhorando.

Massageei mais um pouco, e ainda distribuí beijos cálidos no pescoço e rosto dela. Era estranho ainda pensar sobre isso, em ser carinhoso, mas quando percebo, já estou tocando ou beijando ela.

Às vezes acho que Sakura, usou alguma fórmula médica para me atrair tanto a ela.

\- Pode parar Sasuke-kun, não quero que se canse também. – ela se virou para mim, segurou e beijou minha mão – amanhã vou cozinhar seu prato favorito, e vamos sair e nos divertir, como eu te prometi uma vez.

Ela sorria e me dirigia um olhar apaixonado e de devoção.

Eu estava derrotado.

E nem poderia ter raiva dela por isso. Sakura tornou-se minha esposa, mas era mais que isso, era a melhor companheira, é e sempre será. Uma vez, ela me prometeu que todos os meus dias seriam felizes se eu ficasse, e eu não fiquei. Mas agora que estou aqui, vejo que ela não mentiu para mim.

Sorri e a beijei na testa sobre aquele selo.

\- Boa noite.

Deitei-me, e ela me abraçou por trás, colando nossos corpos. Isso também era bom, sentir o corpo dela, e o cheiro dela, e... a... mão dela nas minhas bolas.

\- O que você está fazendo? – perguntei já meio ofegante.

\- Mudei de idéia.

Antes que eu pudesse responder, ela me virou e arrancou meus shorts com a cueca e tudo.

Maldita.

Será que ela estava jogando comigo?

\- Eu ia dormir, mas quando te abracei, sentir seu cheiro e seu corpo... eu te amo tanto Sasuke-kun.

\- Eu também te...

Perdi os sentidos quando senti a boca de Sakura deslizando pelo meu, você sabe.

Eu já não esperava mais nada para aquela noite, e ela me pega assim desprevenido. Não que eu esteja reclamando, o efeito-surpresa torna tudo ainda melhor, mas eu queria as vezes não ser tão refém dessa mulher.

Segurei ela pelos cabelos, ditando o ritmo. Meu ego de dominador estava satisfeito.

Quando não conseguia mais segurar gemidos fortes, ela parou, subiu e montou em mim. Estava aí a minha perdição.

Ela se mantinha em um vai-e-vem que me enlouquecia, e me subjugava. Eu tenho que admitir que virei um capacho dessa mulher

Ela que corria atrás de mim, e agora eu estou aqui sendo usado quando ela quer. Ainda não estou totalmente convencido de que ela não estava jogando comigo, mas eu não ligo para isso. Não quando se tem uma mulher linda como Sakura cavalgando em mim, com seios lindos balançando e uma cara de prazer.

Não importa. Eu amo essa mulher, quero que ela seja sempre minha, por que eu serei sempre dela.

Invertemos as posições, por ordem dela claro, e eu pude comandar do jeito que eu queria, mas de forma que ela gritasse de tanto prazer.

Que os vizinhos ouçam. Estou dando prazer a minha mulher.

Chegamos ao ápice.

Ela sorrindo satisfeita, e eu com sensação de plenitude e de ser totalmente amado. Mesmo que as vezes, ela seja uma maldita irritante, só ela poderia me fazer feliz.

\- Amo você, Sasuke-kun.

\- Também amo você, Sakura.

Ela sorriu, e eu também. Ela me abraçou, e assim dormimos.

Sakura

Deus, como eu amo esse amo. E fazer amor com ele, é algo incrível.

Acabamos de fazer agora, e ele já dormiu. Sei que o destruo, sou mais forte que ele.

Quando o vi no sofá quando cheguei em casa, tive vontade de rasgar a roupa dele ali e transar com ele no chão. E quando ele tirando meu sutiã, foi uma tortura.

Mas, se tem uma coisa que eu adoro fazer, é ver meu amado marido quase implorar por mim.

Eu sei que parece maldade, mas foram tantos anos esperando ele me corresponder, que quando aconteceu, eu nem conseguia acreditar. Algumas pessoas diziam que ele não seria capaz de amar ninguém, para eu desistir.

Não que eu precise provar nada para ninguém, eu sei que ele me ama e que nossos sentimentos estão conectados. Mas confesso que vê-lo, tentando se manter frio, mas se desdobrando atrás de sexo, infla meu ego.

É claro que eu transaria com ele, enquanto pudesse, eu estava louca por isso. Mas, ter Uchiha Sasuke, que eu tanto corri atrás, fazendo tudo por mim era impagável.

Talvez eu seja só uma maldita irritante, mas é que o jogo virou, e eu não resisto.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _E aí chuchus_

 _Gostaram?_

 _Ahaushaush desculpa a maldade da Sakura, mas né_

 _Ter um homem lindo, louco por você *~*_

 _Eu tentei deixar o Sasuke o mais parecido possível com o do mangá. Mas o conflito interno dele, talvez tenha ficado OOC, ou não, Sasuke mudou ^^_

 _No meu headcanon, SasuSaku casados, devem viver de joguinhos, e com os anos, o Sasuke começou a ter certeza disso kkkkk_

 _E por isso, ele fez aquele jogo de ignorar a Sakura no final do gaiden, e saiu com aquele sorrisinho sem vergonha XD_

 _Enfim, espero que tenham gostado._

 _Críticas e sugestões aceito todas._

 _Beijinhos_

 _;**_


End file.
